


New Relationship

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Roleplay Series [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Since the divorce was finalized eventually, Danielle enjoyed being free once again and she decided to celebrate with Bernie and the gang.
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Roleplay Series [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040974
Kudos: 1





	New Relationship

The pair went to work at Holby, Danielle was joint clinical lead of Darwin as she was partnered with Jac Naylor. The pair often classed over treatment but did agree on many occasions.

Danielle shared Jac's office as they were going through paperwork and Danielle saw something wrong.

Bernie was in bed when Danielle sneaked in and laid with her, 'What's Wrong Danielle?'

'My Divorce Has Just Been Finalized Bernie

Bernie's eyes widen with happiness and cuddles her best friend, 'I'M Happy For You Danielle.' Bernie said as she hugged Danielle and then she began to get a tingling sensation in her body

'Thank You Bernie.' Danielle also began to get a tingling sensation in her body and looked at Bernie

Bernie looked at Danielle with love in her eyes

'I'M Sorry, I Will Go.' Danielle got up and went to leave Bernie's bedroom

Bernie got up out of her bed and pulled her best friend into her arms

Danielle in Bernie's arms, she knew that the tingling sensation was getting stronger

Bernie played with Danielle's hair and put it behind her ear and strokes her face, Bernie knew she was falling in love with Danielle and the tingling sensation was getting stronger, she goes to kiss Danielle

Danielle pulled away instantly and left the bedroom, she went downstairs and had a fag outside as she held her cup of tea in her hand

Bernie closed her door and laid in her bedroom for a few more minutes, she closed her eyes and began to daydream about Danielle. Bernie soon found herself masturbating and didn't fight it, she knew she loves Danielle more than anything

Danielle drove them to work as they sat in silence not knowing what to say to each other, they arrived at work and Danielle gets a text from Jac

Jac texted Danielle, 'Can You Get Me A Black Coffee and A Snicker Please.'

Danielle replied, 'Sure Will Do.'

'Thanks Your A Star.'

Danielle waited in the queue, 'Hi Can I Have A Black Coffee and A Tea With Milk No Sugar and This Snicker Please.'

Bernie went up to AAU and put her stuff in the office and laid on the sofa for a bit while staring at the ceiling

Danielle went to Darwin and gave Jac her coffee, Danielle and Jac took it in turns to buy the coffee/tea, Danielle sat on the sofa staring into her tea

Jac sees it, 'Any Deeper and You Will Need A Snorkel To Breath.'

Danielle raised her eyebrows and looked up at Jac

'What's Wrong Danielle?'

'My Divorce Came Through Jac!'

'You Should Be Happy Danielle!' Jac says noticing Danielle's domeenor.

'I Am Jac, I'm Just Tired.' Danielle replied as she gave Jac a weak smile

'You Can Get A Hour or Two if you want to Danielle!' Jac said as she saw Danielle yawning

'Nah I'll Be Fine Jac, But Thanks For The Offer Though.' Danielle got up and left the office

Bernie couldn't stop thinking about Danielle all day, Bernie then dealt with patients

it was the end of the shift and Danielle waited for Bernie.

Bernie soon finished and joined Danielle in the car, they headed home this time Bernie made conversation with Danielle, 'So How Was Your Day Danielle?'

'Oh The Usual Bernie, Busy

Bernie smiled a little as she knew that the tingling sensation was getting stronger and stronger

Danielle pulled up in there and got out as Bernie unlocked the front door

Bernie made a cuppa for them, as Danielle sit in the living room

Danielle sat on the sofa thinking about things before getting up and going to her bedroom and laying on her bed

Bernie joined her and laid on the bed, 'We Don't Have To Go Out Tonight If You Don't Want To Danielle?'

'I Don't Want To Go Out Bernie, I'm Tired Maybe Some Other Time. You Can Go Out If You Want To Bernie.'

'No I'm Gonna Stay In Tonight, Tell You What, Why Don't We Celebrate Just You and Me?'

'Sure I Don't Mind.'

Bernie and Danielle got drunk at home on Whiskey Jack Daniels, Bernie needed a wee but couldn't get up, so Danielle helps her

'Here Let Me Help You Bernie.'

'Thanks Danielle.' Bernie made it to the toilet in time, she did her business and climbed into her bed as she was tired

Danielle left Bernie's bedroom and into her own bedroom, but she couldn't sleep as she was too restless

Bernie couldn't settle either and so she went to Danielle's bedroom and climbed on the bed.

Danielle saw Bernie, 'What's Wrong Bernie?'

Bernie leaned in and kissed Danielle on the lips, while climbing on top of her

Danielle pulled away and tried to fight it

Bernie then stripped off and slid her hand inside Danielle's knickers and rub her gently

Danielle found herself opening her legs and allows Bernie more access

Bernie continued to rub Danielle gently as Danielle enjoyed it

Danielle then pulled Bernie in and kissed her passionately, then turned them over so she was on top of Bernie, Danielle kissed her while rubbing against Bernie

Bernie moaned as she enjoyed it and kissed Danielle's neck giving her a love bite

Danielle continued to rub against Bernie as she enjoyed it and Danielle moaned as Bernie kissed her neck

Bernie climaxes and then turns them over so she is on top of Danielle and rubs against Danielle while they are kissing and Danielle kisses Bernie's neck giving her love bite

Danielle climaxes and kisses Bernie passionately as they rub against each other, 'That Was Absolutely Amazing and I Enjoyed That Very Much Bernie.' Danielle says as she plays with Bernie's hair and puts behind her ear.

'Your Welcome Danielle, and I Enjoyed It Too. Bernie laid in Danielle's arms

'I Love You So Much Bernie, I Can't Imagine Not Being Here and Holding You Like This. I Don't Want This To End I Really Don't.' Danielle said as she tried not to cry

'We Don't Have To Danielle, Let's Have A Relationship With Each Other, I Love You So Much Too Baby and I Can't Imagine My Life Without You.' Bernie cried a little

'Hey Don't Cry Baby,' Danielle wipes Bernie's tears away, 'Let's Have A Relationship Bernie and You Are The Best Thing That Has Had Happened To Me Since The Divorce Started and finished, I Just Wish I'd Fallen In Love With You Sooner But Nevertheless I'm Happy Baby

Bernie sniffed and kissed Danielle on her lips

this time Danielle responded to the kiss as Bernie moved closer into her arms

Bernie pulled away, 'I Know We Are Both Drunk Babe, But I Mean Every Word I Say. Because I Do Love You and I Can't Imagine My Life Without You.'

Danielle smiled, 'I Mean Every Word I Say Babe and I Love You So Much Bernie. I Can't Imagine My Life Without You Either, Your My World Now Baby and I Love You.'

Bernie smiled back and kissed Danielle on the lips

Danielle kissed Bernie back

Bernie stopped and yawned while rubbing her eyes as she was finally sleepy

Danielle yawned a little as she spoke to Bernie, 'Someone's A Tiredy Bunny?'

Bernie nodded as she finished her yawn and stopped rubbing her eyes, she then snuggled into Danielle and fell asleep in her arms.

Danielle kissed her forehead and fell asleep herself


End file.
